UEFA Euro 2004 squads
UEFA Euro 2004 was a football tournament that took place in Portugal between 12 June and 4 July 2004. The 16 teams that qualified for the competition were required to submit a final 23-man squad by 2 June 2004, although injured squad members could be replaced at any time up to 24 hours before their team's first match. The players' ages, clubs and caps are accurate as of the start of the tournament's opening day. Group A Greece Greece named their final squad on 23 May 2004. Head coach: Otto Rehhagel |caps=42|club=Panathinaikos|clubnat=Greece}} |caps=18|club=Panathinaikos|clubnat=Greece}} |caps=36|club=Olympiacos|clubnat=Greece}} |caps=67|club=Leicester City|clubnat=England}} |caps=16|club=Roma|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=42|club=Panathinaikos|clubnat=Greece}} |caps=88|club=AEK Athens|clubnat=Greece}} |caps=36|club=Bolton Wanderers|clubnat=England}} |caps=26|club=Werder Bremen|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=57|club=AEK Athens|clubnat=Greece}} |caps=50|club=Atlético Madrid|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=4|club=Panathinaikos|clubnat=Greece}} |caps=6|club=Olympiacos|clubnat=Greece}} |caps=30|club=Benfica|clubnat=Portugal}} |caps=45|club=Fiorentina|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=18|club=Olympiacos|clubnat=Greece}} |caps=57|club=Olympiacos|clubnat=Greece}} |caps=27|club=Panathinaikos|clubnat=Greece}} |caps=8|club=AEK Athens|clubnat=Greece}} |caps=30|club=Inter Milan|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=5|club=AEK Athens|clubnat=Greece}} |caps=6|club=Panathinaikos|clubnat=Greece}} |caps=29|club=AEK Athens|clubnat=Greece}} Portugal Portugal named their final squad on 18 May 2004. Head coach: Luiz Felipe Scolari |caps=26|club=Sporting CP|clubnat=Portugal}} |caps=11|club=Porto|clubnat=Portugal}} |caps=42|club=Sporting CP|clubnat=Portugal}} |caps=21|club=Deportivo La Coruña|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=106|club=Lazio|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=23|club=Porto|clubnat=Portugal}} |caps=103|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=19|club=Benfica|clubnat=Portugal}} |caps=55|club=Paris Saint-Germain|clubnat=France}} |caps=89|club=Milan|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=27|club=Benfica|clubnat=Portugal}} |caps=21|club=Braga|clubnat=Portugal}} |caps=13|club=Benfica|clubnat=Portugal}} |caps=9|club=Porto|clubnat=Portugal}} |caps=30|club=Sporting CP|clubnat=Portugal}} |caps=4|club=Porto|clubnat=Portugal}} |caps=6|club=Manchester United|clubnat=England}} |caps=7|club=Porto|clubnat=Portugal}} |caps=9|club=Benfica|clubnat=Portugal}} |caps=12|club=Porto|clubnat=Portugal}} |caps=39|club=Benfica|clubnat=Portugal}} |caps=0|club=Benfica|clubnat=Portugal}} |caps=6|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=England}} Russia Russia named their final squad on 2 June 2004. Aleksandr Mostovoi was sent home from the tournament on 15 June due to alleged attacks on the cohesion of the group. Head coach: Georgi Yartsev |caps=31|club=Lokomotiv Moscow|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=29|club=Zenit Saint Petersburg|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=15|club=Lokomotiv Moscow|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=40|club=Portsmouth|clubnat=England}} |caps=17|club=Krylya Sovetov Samara|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=6|club=Torpedo Moscow|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=17|club=Lokomotiv Moscow|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=25|club=CSKA Moscow|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=8|club=Dynamo Moscow|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=64|club=Celta Vigo|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=18|club=Zenit Saint Petersburg|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=2|club=Zenit Saint Petersburg|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=3|club=Rubin Kazan|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=1|club=Krylya Sovetov Samara|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=50|club=Porto|clubnat=Portugal}} |caps=9|club=Lokomotiv Moscow|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=13|club=Lokomotiv Moscow|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=4|club=CSKA Moscow|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=2|club=Zenit Saint Petersburg|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=13|club=Lokomotiv Moscow|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=1|club=Torpedo Moscow|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=12|club=CSKA Moscow|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=1|club=CSKA Moscow|clubnat=Russia}} Note: caps include those for USSR, CIS, and Russia. Spain Spain named their initial 23-man squad on 20 May 2004. Real Madrid right-back Michel Salgado was originally named in the squad but suffered a torn thigh muscle and was replaced by Deportivo La Coruña full-back Joan Capdevila. Head coach: Iñaki Sáez |caps=|club=Valencia|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=|club=Deportivo La Coruña|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=|club=Valencia|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=|club=Valencia|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=|club=Barcelona|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=|club=Valencia|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=|club=Atlético Madrid|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=|club=Monaco|clubnat=France}} |caps=|club=Deportivo La Coruña|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=|club=Barcelona|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=|club=Athletic Bilbao|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=|club=Valencia|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=|club=Real Sociedad|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=|club=Athletic Bilbao|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=|club=Deportivo La Coruña|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=|club=Real Betis|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=|club=Barcelona|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=|club=Deportivo La Coruña|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=|club=Real Betis|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=Spain}} Group B Croatia Croatia named their final squad on 2 June 2004. Goalkeeper Stipe Pletikosa sustained a thigh injury a few days before the beginning of the tournament, and so was withdrawn from the squad, with Vladimir Vasilj taking his place. Head coach: Otto Barić |caps=|club=Varteks|clubnat=Croatia}} |caps=|club=Grazer AK|clubnat=Austria}} |caps=|club=Hertha BSC|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=|club=Fenerbahçe|clubnat=Turkey}} |caps=|club=Juventus|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=|club=VfB Stuttgart|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=|club=Ancona|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=|club=Shakhtar Donetsk|clubnat=Ukraine}} |caps=|club=Monaco|clubnat=France}} |caps=|club=Hertha BSC|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=|club=Benfica|clubnat=Portugal}} |caps=|club=Club Brugge|clubnat=Belgium}} |caps=|club=Milan|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=|club=Hajduk Split|clubnat=Croatia}} |caps=|club=Dynamo Kyiv|clubnat=Ukraine}} |caps=|club=Bayer Leverkusen|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=|club=Werder Bremen|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=|club=CSKA Moscow|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=|club=Portsmouth|clubnat=England}} |caps=|club=Maccabi Haifa|clubnat=Israel}} |caps=|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=|club=1. FC Kaiserslautern|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=|club=Austria Wien|clubnat=Austria}} England England named their final squad on 17 May 2004. Head coach: Sven-Göran Eriksson |caps=24|club=Manchester City|clubnat=England}} |caps=63|club=Manchester United|clubnat=England}} |caps=26|club=Arsenal|clubnat=England}} |caps=24|club=Liverpool|clubnat=England}} |caps=8|club=Chelsea|clubnat=England}} |caps=58|club=Arsenal|clubnat=England}} |caps=68|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=62|club=Manchester United|clubnat=England}} |caps=13|club=Everton|clubnat=England}} |caps=56|club=Liverpool|clubnat=England}} |caps=19|club=Chelsea|clubnat=England}} |caps=17|club=Chelsea|clubnat=England}} |caps=5|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=England}} |caps=48|club=Manchester United|clubnat=England}} |caps=5|club=Tottenham Hotspur|clubnat=England}} |caps=12|club=Liverpool|clubnat=England}} |caps=35|club=Manchester United|clubnat=England}} |caps=19|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=17|club=Chelsea|clubnat=England}} |caps=22|club=Newcastle United|clubnat=England}} |caps=42|club=Birmingham City|clubnat=England}} |caps=4|club=Leicester City|clubnat=England}} |caps=18|club=Aston Villa|clubnat=England}} France France named their final squad on 18 May 2004. Midfielder Ludovic Giuly tore a groin muscle during the 2004 UEFA Champions League Final on 26 May, and was replaced by striker Sidney Govou three days later. Head coach: Jacques Santini |caps=|club=Nantes|clubnat=France}} |caps=|club=Auxerre|clubnat=France}} |caps=|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=|club=Arsenal|clubnat=England}} |caps=|club=Chelsea|clubnat=England}} |caps=|club=Chelsea|clubnat=England}} |caps=67|club=Arsenal|clubnat=England}} |caps=|club=Chelsea|clubnat=England}} |caps=|club=Manchester United|clubnat=England}} |caps=|club=Real Madrid|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=|club=Arsenal|clubnat=England}} |caps=|club=Arsenal|clubnat=England}} |caps=|club=Manchester United|clubnat=England}} |caps=|club=Monaco|clubnat=France}} |caps=|club=Juventus|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=|club=Marseille|clubnat=France}} |caps=|club=Roma|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=|club=Sochaux|clubnat=France}} |caps=|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=|club=Juventus|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=|club=Marseille|clubnat=France}} |caps=|club=Lyon|clubnat=France}} |caps=|club=Lyon|clubnat=France}} Switzerland Switzerland named an initial 26-man squad on 24 May 2004. Stéphane Grichting and Rémo Meyer were both cut from the final squad, while Marco Streller broke his left tibia and fibula and Leonard Thurre tore a calf muscle in training; they were replaced in the final 23-man squad by 18-year-old PSV Eindhoven forward Johan Vonlanthen. On 6 June, midfielder Johann Lonfat was withdrawn from the squad after suffering a back injury; he was originally going to be replaced by Juventus forward Davide Chiumiento, but he declined the selection in favour of waiting for a call-up by Italy, meaning that Tranquillo Barnetta replaced Lonfat instead. Goalkeeper Fabrice Borer suffered a broken arm in training on 12 June and was replaced by Sébastien Roth before Switzerland's opening game against Croatia the next day. Head coach: Köbi Kuhn |caps=|club=Borussia Mönchengladbach|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=|club=West Bromwich Albion|clubnat=England}} |caps=|club=SC Freiburg|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=|club=Liverpool|clubnat=England}} |caps=|club=Basel|clubnat=Switzerland}} |caps=|club=PSV|clubnat=Netherlands}} |caps=|club=Grasshopper|clubnat=Switzerland}} |caps=|club=Hamburger SV|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=|club=Rennes|clubnat=France}} |caps=|club=VfB Stuttgart|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=|club=Young Boys|clubnat=Switzerland}} |caps=|club=Basel|clubnat=Switzerland}} |caps=|club=Basel|clubnat=Switzerland}} |caps=|club=Werder Bremen|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=|club=Zürich|clubnat=Switzerland}} |caps=|club=Marseille|clubnat=France}} |caps=|club=Grasshopper|clubnat=Switzerland}} |caps=|club=Basel|clubnat=Switzerland}} |caps=|club=St. Gallen|clubnat=Switzerland}} |caps=|club=Lyon|clubnat=France}} |caps=|club=Thun|clubnat=Switzerland}} |caps=|club=PSV|clubnat=Netherlands}} |caps=|club=Servette|clubnat=Switzerland}} Group C Bulgaria Bulgaria named their squad on 19 May 2004. Head coach: Plamen Markov |caps=|club=Litex Lovech|clubnat=Bulgaria}} |caps=|club=Lokomotiv Plovdiv|clubnat=Bulgaria}} |caps=|club=Litex Lovech|clubnat=Bulgaria}} |caps=|club=Fenerbahçe|clubnat=Turkey}} |caps=|club=Litex Lovech|clubnat=Bulgaria}} |caps=|club=Lokomotiv Plovdiv|clubnat=Bulgaria}} |caps=|club=Levski Sofia|clubnat=Bulgaria}} |caps=|club=AEK Athens|clubnat=Greece}} |caps=|club=Bayer Leverkusen|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=|club=CSKA Sofia|clubnat=Bulgaria}} |caps=|club=Gaziantepspor|clubnat=Turkey}} |caps=|club=CSKA Sofia|clubnat=Bulgaria}} |caps=|club=Dynamo Kyiv|clubnat=Ukraine}} |caps=|club=Levski Sofia|clubnat=Bulgaria}} |caps=|club=1. FC Kaiserslautern|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=|club=Lille|clubnat=France}} |caps=|club=VfL Wolfsburg|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=|club=Shakhtar Donetsk|clubnat=Ukraine}} |caps=|club=Celtic|clubnat=Scotland}} |caps=|club=Lecce|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=|club=Dalian Shide|clubnat=China}} |caps=|club=Levski Sofia|clubnat=Bulgaria}} |caps=|club=Levski Sofia|clubnat=Bulgaria}} Denmark Denmark named their squad on 1 June 2004. Head coach: Morten Olsen |caps=|club=Aston Villa|clubnat=England}} |caps=|club=PSV|clubnat=Netherlands}} |caps=|club=Panathinaikos|clubnat=Greece}} |caps=|club=Milan|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=|club=Borussia Dortmund|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=|club=Inter Milan|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=|club=Everton|clubnat=England}} |caps=|club=Chelsea|clubnat=England}} |caps=|club=Milan|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=|club=Udinese|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=|club=Schalke 04|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=|club=Brøndby|clubnat=Denmark}} |caps=|club=Udinese|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=|club=Charlton Athletic|clubnat=England}} |caps=|club=Real Murcia|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=|club=Midtjylland|clubnat=Denmark}} |caps=|club=Schalke 04|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=|club=Racing Genk|clubnat=Belgium}} |caps=|club=PSV|clubnat=Netherlands}} |caps=|club=AZ|clubnat=Netherlands}} |caps=|club=VfL Bochum|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=|club=AB|clubnat=Denmark}} |caps=|club=Rangers|clubnat=Scotland}} Italy Italy named their squad on 18 May 2004. Head coach: Giovanni Trapattoni |caps=|club=Juventus|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=|club=Roma|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=|club=Lazio|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=|club=Inter Milan|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=|club=Inter Milan|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=|club=Parma|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=|club=Juventus|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=|club=Milan|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=|club=Inter Milan|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=|club=Roma|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=|club=Lazio|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=|club=Inter Milan|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=|club=Milan|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=|club=Lazio|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=|club=Lazio|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=|club=Juventus|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=|club=Fiorentina|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=|club=Roma|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=|club=Juventus|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=|club=Chievo|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=|club=Milan|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=|club=Lazio|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=|club=Inter Milan|clubnat=Italy}} Sweden Sweden named their squad on 6 May 2004. Southampton full-back Michael Svensson was ruled out of the tournament on 26 May after failing to recover from a knee injury; he was replaced by Hammarby defender Alexander Östlund. Head coaches: Tommy Söderberg and Lars Lagerbäck |caps=|club=Djurgården|clubnat=Sweden}} |caps=|club=Bayer Leverkusen|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=|club=Aston Villa|clubnat=England}} |caps=|club=Celtic|clubnat=Scotland}} |caps=|club=Heerenveen|clubnat=Netherlands}} |caps=|club=Everton|clubnat=England}} |caps=|club=Halmstad|clubnat=Sweden}} |caps=|club=Southampton|clubnat=England}} |caps=|club=Arsenal|clubnat=England}} |caps=|club=Ajax|clubnat=Netherlands}} |caps=|club=Celtic|clubnat=Scotland}} |caps=|club=Ancona|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=|club=Heerenveen|clubnat=Netherlands}} |caps=|club=Hammarby|clubnat=Sweden}} |caps=|club=Brøndby|clubnat=Denmark}} |caps=|club=Rennes|clubnat=France}} |caps=|club=Belenenses|clubnat=Portugal}} |caps=|club=Brøndby|clubnat=Denmark}} |caps=|club=Strasbourg|clubnat=France}} |caps=|club=Aston Villa|clubnat=England}} |caps=|club=Anderlecht|clubnat=Belgium}} |caps=|club=Helsingborg|clubnat=Sweden}} |caps=|club=Copenhagen|clubnat=Denmark}} Group D Czech Republic The Czech Republic named an initial 24-man squad on 19 May 2004. Head coach: Karel Brückner |caps=|club=Rennes|clubnat=France}} |caps=|club=Ajax|clubnat=Netherlands}} |caps=|club=Zenit Saint Petersburg|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=|club=Ajax|clubnat=Netherlands}} |caps=|club=Baník Ostrava|clubnat=Czech Republic}} |caps=|club=Udinese|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=|club=Liverpool|clubnat=England}} |caps=|club=Sparta Prague|clubnat=Czech Republic}} |caps=|club=Borussia Dortmund|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=|club=Borussia Dortmund|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=|club=Juventus|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=|club=1. FC Kaiserslautern|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=|club=Reggina|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=|club=Marseille|clubnat=France}} |caps=|club=Liverpool|clubnat=England}} |caps=|club=Sparta Prague|clubnat=Czech Republic}} |caps=|club=Sparta Prague|clubnat=Czech Republic}} |caps=|club=Baník Ostrava|clubnat=Czech Republic}} |caps=|club=1860 München|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=|club=Monaco|clubnat=France}} |caps=|club=Hamburger SV|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=|club=Club Brugge|clubnat=Belgium}} |caps=|club=Saturn Ramenskoye|clubnat=Russia}} Germany Germany named an initial 22-man squad on 24 May 2004, with coach Rudi Völler leaving one space open for an under-21 player. Hamburg defender Christian Rahn withdrew from the squad on 26 May and was replaced by left-back Christian Ziege, who had recently been released by Tottenham Hotspur. VfL Bochum winger Paul Freier was also ruled out on 29 May after damaging knee ligaments in a warm-up friendly against Malta on 27 May; his withdrawal allowed both early contenders for the 23rd place in the squad, Bastian Schweinsteiger and Lukas Podolski, to be selected. Head coach: Rudi Völler |caps=|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=|club=VfB Stuttgart|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=|club=Hertha BSC|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=|club=Borussia Dortmund|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=|club=Bayer Leverkusen|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=|club=Werder Bremen|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=|club=Liverpool|clubnat=England}} |caps=|club=Hertha BSC|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=|club=VfB Stuttgart|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=|club=1. FC Kaiserslautern|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=|club=Arsenal|clubnat=England}} |caps=|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=|club=Hannover 96|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=|club=Borussia Dortmund|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=|club=Unattached|clubnat=}} |caps=|club=Werder Bremen|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=|club=Bayer Leverkusen|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=|club=1. FC Köln|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=|club=VfB Stuttgart|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=|club=Borussia Dortmund|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=|club=VfB Stuttgart|clubnat=Germany}} Latvia Latvia named their squad on 29 May 2004. Head coach: Aleksandrs Starkovs |caps=|club=Rostov|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=|club=Beveren|clubnat=Belgium}} |caps=|club=Admira Wacker Mödling|clubnat=Austria}} |caps=|club=Skonto|clubnat=Latvia}} |caps=|club=CSKA Moscow|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=|club=Skonto|clubnat=Latvia}} |caps=|club=Skonto|clubnat=Latvia}} |caps=|club=Viborg|clubnat=Denmark}} |caps=|club=Dynamo Kyiv|clubnat=Ukraine}} |caps=|club=Shinnik Yaroslavl|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=|club=Maccabi Tel Aviv|clubnat=Israel}} |caps=|club=Skonto|clubnat=Latvia}} |caps=|club=Luch-Energiya Vladivostok|clubnat=Russia}} |caps=|club=Metalurh Zaporizhzhya|clubnat=Ukraine}} |caps=|club=Ventspils|clubnat=Latvia}} |caps=|club=Liepājas Metalurgs|clubnat=Latvia}} |caps=|club=Southampton|clubnat=England}} |caps=|club=Ventspils|clubnat=Latvia}} |caps=|club=Fulham|clubnat=England}} |caps=|club=Skonto|clubnat=Latvia}} |caps=|club=Skonto|clubnat=Latvia}} |caps=|club=Skonto|clubnat=Latvia}} |caps=|club=Ventspils|clubnat=Latvia}} Netherlands The Netherlands named their squad on 19 May 2004. Head coach: Dick Advocaat |caps=82|club=Fulham|clubnat=England}} |caps=66|club=Barcelona|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=60|club=Lazio|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=10|club=PSV|clubnat=Netherlands}} |caps=34|club=Barcelona|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=77|club=Barcelona|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=11|club=Inter Milan|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=61|club=Barcelona|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=77|club=Barcelona|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=31|club=Manchester United|clubnat=England}} |caps=16|club=Ajax|clubnat=Netherlands}} |caps=13|club=Bayern Munich|clubnat=Germany}} |caps=6|club=Real Sociedad|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=7|club=Ajax|clubnat=Netherlands}} |caps=110|club=Rangers|clubnat=Scotland}} |caps=82|club=Barcelona|clubnat=Spain}} |caps=38|club=Fenerbahçe|clubnat=Turkey}} |caps=6|club=Ajax|clubnat=Netherlands}} |caps=4|club=PSV|clubnat=Netherlands}} |caps=71|club=Milan|clubnat=Italy}} |caps=21|club=Manchester City|clubnat=England}} |caps=51|club=Middlesbrough|clubnat=England}} |caps=6|club=PSV|clubnat=Netherlands}} Player representation External links *EURO 2004 official site 2004 Squads